


Kiss Me

by lauraptor



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: AU, F/F, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I havn't wrote anything in ages so apologies if this sucks and has errors.</p><p>my tumblr and ig is @katemckitty ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I havn't wrote anything in ages so apologies if this sucks and has errors.
> 
> my tumblr and ig is @katemckitty ;)

"Kiss me."  
"What?!"

\--

Erin was very aware of her eccentric next door neighbour.  
She had lived there since Erin could remember. They hadn't talked much; mostly because from what Erin knew they both lived in completely different time zones.  
She'd come home after a long day teaching at Columbia, settle down to sleep in her tartan pyjama suit when the bad 80s tunes would begin to play.

Erin wasn't one for making a commotion; not the first 20 times anyway. After this, and many other events, that shouldn't happen at 4am in the morning, happened consecutively Erin found herself using a broomstick to knock on the ceiling, which resulted in nothing but dust in her eyes and a few cracks in the paint.

The two ladies were not on good terms, the two ladies only knew each others names because of what was printed on their letterbox.

So, when Erin found herself thinking about this, she honestly questioned how she had gotten into the situation she was in.

\--

Erins door knocked repeatedly.   
"I'm coming, I'm coming. You can stop knocking."  
The knocking didn't stop, until she pulled the rusted gold chain from its hook and swung the door open.

"We need to pretend we're dating."  
The perky blonde had her hair tied up into a messy bun, three pairs of yellow tinted aviator glasses somehow fitted on her petite head, one on the top of skull, the other over her eyes and the final dangling from her left ear. The dungarees she was wearing looked like they had once been a cheerful blue, but now looked like someone had puked skittles on it, for the paint splatters, and that it had been burnt a few times. And don't get Erin started on the odd socks that made Erins ocd sky rocket.

"Wha- Who? Wait!"   
The women scuffled past a befuddled Erin and made herself at home,  
"I didn't invite you in."

"I told our landlord that we're dating and that I'm moving in with you so that I don't have to pay rent."   
The quirky stranger dug into a vine of grapes, stuffing as many as she could into her mouth.

"And why am I dragged into this mess?" Erin swatted the womens hands away from her market bought fruit.

"Oh, well because if you don't pretend to date me he's going to kick you out of your apartment too. Surprise!"  
The blonde had turned her attention to the pantry, in which she found a old, very out of date, tube of original pringles.

"They're more than five years old. You don't want to eat them."  
Erin may dislike this woman, but that didn't mean that she wasn't concerned about her health.

The small hand was already deep into the packet, pringles dashed around her lips,  
"You try resisting these salty parabolas. Dates set for friday evening, I'll knock for you around 7. Be ready. Holtzmann, by the way."

"I havn't agreed to this! I can just rat you out. It's not like I owe you anything."

"See you on friday, Gilbert."  
Holtzmann was already down the hall.

"I never told you my name!"  
Erin shouted down at her.

"You really should stop spending so much money on your tv, you're never watch it anyway!"

"YOU READ MY MAIL?!"  
To which Holtzmann had either went to her apartment, or was ignoring her. Erin believed the latter; they heard everything in this building.

\--

"Look, there he is. Over there!"  
Holtzmann made a show of pointing out their landlord.

They had went to three Bars named 'The Wailing Spirit' to scope out their landlord, to make it 'obvious' they were dating.   
"We've just got to get his attention. Erin fall off your chair."

"I am not falling off this chair in this dress!"

She didn't want to know why she had brought her best dress out from her closet to wear tonight, it wasn't that she wanted to impress the women that caused her sleep deprivation, which Erin believed was the cause of her minimal weight gain. No of course not, it was just because she didn't get many chances to wear the dress. 

"That was the easy option, Gilbert."  
"Easy option?"  
Erin looked up at Holtzmann from her glass of cheap white wine.  
"You and I are now going to have to dance and accidentally on purpose bump into him."  
"No!"

\--

"See it's not that bad."  
"Holtzmann get your hand off my ass."  
"What we need to make our relationship believable."  
"We can do that without you holding my ass."  
Erin took Holtzs hand and placed it on the small of her back.

They swayed back and forth to a slow song neither of them had heard.

"He's still not looking."  
"I can't believe I let you drag me into this. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done, and I've even helped my friend Abby stop her cat from drowning itself down the toilet three times."  
"Duuude, that cat has some serious issues. Wait, he's looking."  
Holtzmann turned her head to face Erins.  
"Kiss me."  
"What?!"

Before Erin even knew it Holtzmanns lips were planted on hers, and Holtzmann was going all out. Her small hands slipped back onto Erins ass, as she slipped some tongue action in.

Erin didn't know how to react to this. Any other time she'd slap the person making a move on her, but for some reason she didn't slap Holtz, because she had to play the part... of course.

So she did the one thing she could, enjoy it. She let one of her hands tassel through Holtzmanns wavy locks and the other wrapped around Holtzs waist bringing her closer to Erins body.

After longer than they should have been kissing, they parted.  
"You just saved your apartment. Congrats Gilbert!"  
"Ah. Yes, and you still get to live in yours rent free."  
"About that..."  
"What Holtz?"  
"I didn't really think this plan through. He's going to expect me to move in with you..."  
Erin tried her hardest to look annoyed at Holtzmann, however something inside her tingled and wanted her to smile, at least she could turn the music off now when she wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think


End file.
